


Our First Time

by VE0L0



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Nipple Licking, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VE0L0/pseuds/VE0L0
Summary: A week you two have been dating, and since then, Akira has pent up sexual tension... he won't be able to hold back now that he has you.





	Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, first time writing a reader-insert fanfic/drabble thing. Wish me luck I can write more. \\\peaces out of existence.

You and Akira had been dating for a week now, it was kind of embarrassingly to say the least. You had the courage to finally confront him about it, you weren’t great friends but the both of you knew each other nonetheless.

What made you suddenly ask him out is beyond you, maybe it was because he was a different person the next day. Like literally a different person! His personality, his appearance, he wasn’t the same quiet, slow loner anymore. Whoever this Akira was, you wanted to get to know him more.

Now here you sat on his bed as you wait for him to get out the shower, a week dating and this is the first time you’ve been over to his house. You already knew he lived in the same house as Miki Makimura, but knowing her room is just downstairs made this even more than just awkward.

“Hey.” You heard his voice call for you, and it snapped you out of your daze and to his general direction. “You hungry?” He casually asked he had only a towel around his waist.

“Not really…” you mumbled, your face burning up.

He places his hands on his hips, looking at you as you felt his gaze wander your body. “What do you want to do then?”

“I don’t know.” You shrugged, your head hung low.

He wanders over towards his closet, picking out clothes to wear. Your eyes turned over to him, looking at his tan, lean body. You came over because your ‘friends’ dared you to and one even pushed as far as daring you to have sex with him. You’re only a teenager, he’s still a teenager! But it was normal to think this way, but doing it? Your heart wanted to beat out of your chest.

“If there’s nothing you want to do, then we can just sit here until you figure it out.” He huffed through his nostrils and plopped beside you, bouncing the bed. His arms folded as he awaited your answer.

But there was nothing you really wanted to do, even if you wanted to try being sexually intimate with him, it would take a thousand years until you even had the bravery to ask him that.

However, there was this strange aura with Akira that you hadn’t realized until he sat down next to you. He seemed tense, almost as if he was fighting back something.

“Well, do you want to cuddle?” You nervously ask. “Couples tend to do that.” You shyly mumble.

He turned to shoot you a glare, shuffling onto his bed and laying down, his arms wide open for you. You couldn’t believe he actually went with your suggestion.

But you follow his lead nonetheless, nervously scooting over to his side and resting your head on his bicep as he spoons you. “This is nice.” You awkwardly mutter.

“I guess so, never gotten this close to anyone before.” He had his chin rested on the top of your head, his leg resting over yours.

“Really?” You attempt to keep the conversation going.

“Mhm.”

It got quiet. But this was nice, you never got close to anyone either so it’s nice being his first and you being his. “So where is Miki?”

“Out shopping with her mom.”

You attempt to get a little comfortable, your neck didn’t really handle his strong bicep anymore. But just as you moved, you felt something hard tap against your thigh. Your face lit up and you dared not to move anymore. “Um… Akira?”

“S… sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with my body.”

“Well, it’s all normal, right?” You laughed sheepishly.

You heard a low growl from him as he got up to pin you down against the bed, his face agonizingly close to yours. “Akira, m… maybe we should wait until uh…” You didn’t know what to exactly wait for, you were just making up excuses.

“I can’t wait.” He nuzzled his nose in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. “I don’t know what’s come over me, I don’t understand any of it but…”

Your face a blazing red, your hands rest on his chest. “You-you’re talking as if you don’t know your own body!” His crotch lowered and gently grazed your abdomen, this caused you to let out a soft gasp.

“I’m sorry, I can’t stop.” He raised his head, a trail of saliva connected to his lips to your neck.

Truthfully, you kind of wanted this to happen but once it did you were unsure of what to really do. You’re a virgin, and so is he yet he’s taking this awfully casual.

“A-alright, but go slow okay?” You turn to look away from him, closing your eyes.

He lifted up your shirt, along with your bra. You wanted to quickly cover your chest but you had to fight that instinct back.

His tongue trailed along your neck, down your collarbone and just across your nipple. Your crotch tingling as you started to get turned on by this.

“If you want me to stop, just say it.” He grabs one of your breasts, gently squeezing it. “I don’t want to make you go through this if you don’t want it.” He started to suck on your nipple, swirling his tongue around and taking a breather which led to his spit run down the sides of your breast.

“O-okay!” You faintly moaned, you feared that someone could hear you so you attempt to keep yourself quiet.

He started to undress, throwing his shirt aside and even helping to undress you. But you had to clip your own bra off, he was just in too much of a hurry that he didn’t even get one clip off. The last pieces of clothing that both of you had on was your underwear.

“How you are you feeling?” He asked calmly, coming back to your face to give you a soft peck on the lips.

“A little… embarrassed.” You couldn’t look at him anymore.

He smiled at you, “I’ll go slow… uh well, try to.”

His hands tugged at your panties, and you eventually calmed down just enough to let him take them off and throw them off to the side. He hurriedly took off his own, he couldn’t wait another second. He wanted to have you, all of you.

You felt his hands grab your thighs as he lifted them, you felt a hot tip against your wet opening. Your body instinctively clenching, and your eyes shut tight.

He went as slow as he humanly could in fear that he’d hurt you. Your hand against your mouth, muffling your breathy moans as he pushed himself in. “Almost…” he mumbled, his body getting closer to yours. “Y/N, how you holding up?” He breathed.

“F-fine!” You spoke through your fingers, your toes curling as he managed to get himself all the way in.

“Good.” He smirked.

He started moving at a quick pace, not giving you a chance to catch your breath. He was hungry for you, pounding you strongly as your bodies slapped together. Your hands grabbing at the sheets as you couldn’t hold yourself back. You moaned his name, your breasts bouncing as he couldn’t control himself.

Your loins burned, and your stomach twisting.

He pulled out for a moment to flip you over onto your stomach, lifting your ass up and rubbing the tip against your drenched lips. “Y/N…” the way he spoke your name, it made your heart skip a beat and your legs twitch with anticipation.

Then he entered you once again, but without hesitation as he pummelled you. The heat between your legs rising as you could tell you were getting close to your climax. 

His hands clenched your hips as he was in a state of total ecstasy, his animal-instincts calling for him to hit you harder, quicker. He wanted more of you.

“Akira… ahh, Akira!” You lifted your head, trying to look over your shoulder. “Wait, I’m going to c-come!”

Sweat ran down his face, and he gave you a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, just a little more!”

You felt yourself becoming closer to that edge, your body twitching as it wanted to feel his release fill you. His thick shaft squeezed by your inner walls, you craved him.

You couldn’t even tell him you were coming, your mouth incapable of forming words as he pushed all of himself that he could deep within your clenching walls. Your face dug into his pillow, drenching it with your saliva.

His semen hot as it seeped out the edges, he had come so much. He must’ve been sexually frustrated.

He flopped to your side, catching his breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Y/N? … How.. how ya holding up?”

You gave him a thumbs up, your face still in his pillow. But you managed to flip onto your side to look at him, you felt the semen dripping from between your legs. “I just… need a little bit of water…” you heaved, his hand grabbed yours and you both entwined your fingers.

“If I get you water…” he gulped and gave you a toothy grin. “Mind doing a round two?”


End file.
